


Dare mo ubaenai yo it's forever

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Facials, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Plans For The Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Yutti, ¿se trata de matrimonio? ¿Es esto que te molestó?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Dare mo ubaenai yo it's forever

**Dare mo ubaenai yo, it’s forever**

**(Nadie puede robarlo, es para siempre)**

Hikaru no estaba bueno para muchísimas cosas.

No estaba bueno para dar consejos, no estaba bueno para tomar las cosas en serio, no estaba bueno para reaccionar cuando estaba tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba bastante perceptivo, de todas maneras, y era algo de sí que siempre le había hecho sentir orgulloso.

Ese día, de todas maneras, le habría gustado no tener tan cuidado con su novio; todo el rodaje habría sido mucho mejor si hubiera realizado más tarde que pasaba algo malo con Yuto.

Al parecer, de todas maneras, no se podía evitar: Yabu también se había girado para mirarle durante el programa, con una mirada interrogativa en la cara mientras indicaba a Nakajima con la cabeza.

Y si Kota se había dado cuenta, estaba creíble que lo hubiera hecho todo el Japón también.

El rodaje del SP habían seguido demasiado tiempo en su opinión, y había tenido que aferrarse a toda su voluntad para aguantar un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente acabaron.

Hizo señales con la mano y saludó y reverenció y sonrió, y en cuanto le dejaron ir fue con los demás a los camerinos.

Estaba ansiado, y ni siquiera saber porque le molestaba mucho.

“¿Atropellaste la abuela de Yuto o algo así?”

Hikaru hizo una mueca, enojado, porque quería alcanzar a su novio tan pronto como posible, y no le servían distracciones.

“¿Qué?” se giró a mirar a Kitayama, que reía abiertamente.

“No lo sé. Parecía molestado por algo, y creía que estuviera enfadado contigo, de echó unas miradas hace que pusieron tu cinta de la piscina.” el mayor se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa malvada todavía en la cara. “Pues, ¿Qué? ¿Está celoso de la chica? ¿Hiciste algo con ella que deberíamos saber?”

Hikaru apretó los puños y respiró hondo.

“No sé por qué está enfadado conmigo. Y no hice nada con ninguna chica. Algunos de nosotros sólo son gais, ¿sabes? No es como con tu grupo, donde algo sólo tiene que tener un agujero para meterlo adentro.” dijo, grosero, pero si había esperado que Kitayama iba a dejarle en paz por la mala educación, se había equivocado.

Hiromitsu se echó a reír, cogiéndole un brazo y acompañándole al camerino.

“Vale, vale. Haz lo que quieras. Pero creo que deberías resolverla con Yuto. Estas cosas del Busaiku se te vuelve en contra, si no tienes cuidado.”

Hikaru puso la mirada en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

“Bien, gracias por el consejo. _Senpai_.” dijo, al entrar en el cuarto y al alcanzar rápidamente sus compañeros, esperando que el mayor no le siguiera.

Y, afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

“¿Qué quería Kitayama? ¿Echarnos en la cara que son mejores que nosotros?” le preguntó Yamada, al hacer una mueca. Sin duda, era un mal perdedor.

“No, sólo quería preguntarme algo sobre una de las escenas. No tiene importancia.” Hikaru se encogió de hombros, y Ryosuke lo olvidó.

Se miró rápidamente alrededor, encontrando a Yuto ocupado a meter sus cosas en la bolsa, un poco lejos de los demás.

Se acercó con discreción, y fingió de estar igualmente concentrado en sus cosas.

“¿Vuelves a casa conmigo?” le preguntó, sin mirarle, al tratar de sonar tan casual como posible.

Yuto se paró por un momento, luego se puso la chaqueta y le miró, al levantar una ceja.

“Vivimos juntos y vinimos aquí en tu coche. No sabría dónde ir ni cómo llegar allí, si no volviera contigo.” le hizo notar. “¿Por qué me lo preguntas?”

Hikaru respiró hondo, y decidió de renunciar a todos subterfugios.

Años pasados al ver todos sus amigos pelear porque no hablaban claro le habían enseñado a decir siempre lo que pensaba, en ocasiones semejantes.

“Porque estás enfadado conmigo, pues no estaba seguro que quisieras volver a casa juntos.” dijo, ahora mirándole.

Podía _sentir_ la mirada de Kitayama encima, pero decidió que no le interesaba.

Yuto se salió los ojos, y luego sonrió imperceptiblemente.

“No es así.” le dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “¿Por qué piensas que estoy enfadado contigo?”

El mayor inclinó la cabeza, confuso.

“Fuiste raro todo el rodaje. Hace que pusieron...” hizo una pausa y una mueca. “Pues, ¿no es así?” preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de eso.

Nakajima suspiró y puso las manos en los hombros del mayor.

“Vamos a casa, Hikka, ¿vale?” dijo, la voz de repente cansada.

E Hikaru no tenía intención de crearse problemas, pues sólo recogió sus cosas y asintió, siguiendo al menor afuera del cuarto.

“¿Todo bien?” le murmuró Yabu antes que se fueran, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

“En serio, no tengo ni idea.” dijo, y estaba exactamente así.

Bien, tenía todo el camino hasta casa para tratar de pensar en lo que podía haber hecho de equivocado.

~

Vueltos a casa, Hikaru empezó a pensar de no haber hecho nada malo.

Al contrario, tenía que haber hecho algo muy, muy bueno.

Yuto había sido silencioso todo el camino, pero en cuanto habían entrado en el piso le había prácticamente saltado sobre al mayor, empujándole contra el sofá y arrodillándose al suelo, liberándose rápidamente de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Hikaru.

“Yutti, ahora estoy muy confuso.” dijo, al jadear bajo, mientras el menor llevaba una mano a su sexo, acariciándolo despacio.

“¿Qué hay para que estar confuso?” preguntó, sin levantar la mirada.

“Bien, hay el hecho que fuiste raro durante el rodaje. Y sé qué me dijiste que no estás enfadado conmigo, pero...”

Nakajima rio y se acercó para dejar una estela de besos a lo largo de la erección del mayor.

“¿Te parezco enfadado?” murmuró contra la piel tensa, e Hikaru tembló.

“No. No, claro que no.” confirmó, luego gimió y se obligó a bajarse hacia él, empujándole. “Pero te pasa algo por la cabeza. Y no voy a dejar que me distraiga con estos trucos baratos.” dijo, determinado.

Su mente estaba bastante orgullosa de su control, mientras su cuerpo le estaba sin duda odiando.

Las cosas que se debían soportar para tener una relación saludable.

“¿Estás diciendo que mis chupadas son un truco barato?” dijo Yuto, al levantar una ceja. Sin embargo, sonreía.

Hikaru le tiró arriba y le hizo sentar en su regazo, al acercarse para besarle.

“Tus chupadas figuran en la lista de las cosas que amo más en el mundo. Sólo estoy diciendo que lo sabes muy bien y que te aprovechas.” le reprochó.

Yuto rio bajo, al encogerse de hombros y al darle un rápido beso en los labios de su novio.

“Vale, vale. Podría ser un poco para distraerte. Pero, Hikka...” llevó de vuelta la mano en él y le acarició con las yemas. “Quiero realmente hacerlo. Juro. Déjame.” dijo, un poco quejumbroso, y el control de Hikaru fue por la ventana.

Se apoyó contra el respaldo y cruzó los brazos, al mirarle como si le estuviera haciendo un favor.

Yuto sonrió, malicioso, y volvió arrodillado al suelo.

Saltó unos pasos, probablemente temiendo que el mayor cambiara idea; debería haber sabido, de todas maneras, que cuando estaban juntos así había muy poco espacio en la mente de Hikaru por cualquiera no incluyera a él y el que hacía.

Le tomó enteramente en boca, al respirar de la nariz, apoyándose con las manos en los muslos de Hikaru y empezando a mover la cabeza, de ritmo rápido, apretando los labios alrededor de la base cuando dejó que la erección del mayor se moviera hasta su garganta.

“Yutti...” dijo Yaotome después de unos minutos de ese tratamiento, al sentirse bastante avergonzado. Era increíble como Yuto siempre tuviera éxito de hacerle sentir como un adolescente a su primera vez, que nunca podía durar como quería. “Yutti, si quieres que sea más útil que esto, temo que deberás desplazarte.” le avisó, articulando lentamente las palabras, o la única cosa que podría haber hecho era gemir.

Sintió al menor sonreír a su alrededor, de todas maneras, para nada intencionado a moverse, y la realización que quería hacerle correr de esta manera fue bastante para llevarle más allá del límite.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, guardándola inmóvil y empezando a mover las caderas, empujando dentro su boca, teniendo apenas éxito de tener bastante cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Y luego, de repente, la epifanía.

Qué momento idiota para tener ideas sobre...

Estaba casi allí, tan malditamente _cerca_...

Gimió, al dejarle la cabeza, pero sin hacer nada más para hacerle desplazar al menor.

“Yutti...” dijo, jadeando, “Yutti, ¿se trata de matrimonio? ¿Es esto que te molestó?”

En la realidad todo fue muy rápido, pero Hikaru pensaba que, si nunca hubieran hecho una película muy sucia, la escena debería haber estado en cámara lenta.

Yuto se salió los ojos, y dejó que Hikaru le saliera de la boca, pero el mayor estaba ya demasiado allá, y de alguna manera sólo con ese movimiento tuvo éxito de correrse, gimiendo en alta voz, en la cara de Yuto. En la mejilla. Una parte en la boca. Y en el ojo, que no debía ser agradable.

“¡Hikaru!” el menor se puso en pie, echándole un vistazo furioso. No parecía enfadado por el incidente, de todas formas, más por lo que había dicho Yaotome. O el momento que había elegido para decirlo.

“Lo siento mucho.” Hikaru se puso en pie, arriesgando de perder el equilibrio, apresurándose a tomas unos pañuelos por la caja en la mesa baja frente al sofá, metiéndose a limpiarle la cara a su novio. “No es mi culpa, había estado cerca durante unos minutos, sólo estaba tratando de retrasar. Me... me tomaste por sorpresa.”

Nakajima le arrancó los pañuelos de la mano y se limpió solo, haciendo una mueca cuando alcanzó el ojo.

“Es muy molesto.” dijo, al frotárselo. “Mi vista está ya bastante mala sin que trates de empeorarla.” suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza. “Pero probablemente es mi culpa. Me enseñará a ocultarte las cosas, de manera que puedas tener realizaciones mientras te la tomo en boca.” dijo, sarcástico.

“Lo siento.” repitió Hikaru, y hesitó un momento antes de seguir. “¿Es esto? ¿Te molestó el asunto de la propuesta?”

Yuto suspiró, al encogerse de hombros, y se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole señal a Hikaru para que hiciera lo mismo.

“Seamos claros: no es que se trate de un sueño de niño ni nada semejante, ¿vale? Sólo es...” hizo una mueca, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras. “Sí, me molestó.” dijo al final, incapaz de encontrar una manera para expresar mejor como se sintiera.

“Vale. Pero, en serio Yutti... ¿Por qué? No es que haya nada para que estar celoso, ¿no?” Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, todavía tratando de entender. “La chica estaba bastante fea, ¿no?”

Y Yuto perdió toda su ansiedad y se echó a reír, acercándose para besarle.

“Hikka, me da igual de cuanto fuera linda. Por cierto, eres grosero. No era mal.” se encogió de hombros. “No tengo problemas con eso, después de todo este tiempo no. Creo que tuvimos nuestra parte de peleas e incomprensiones, bastante de estar seguro del hecho que nos queremos.” había vuelto serio, y se lamió el labio inferior, tenso. “Pero, ¿esto es todo? Quiero decir, vivimos juntos. Trabajamos juntos, creo que tenemos éxito de pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro que la mayoría de las personas en nuestro campo. Y es más que suficiente para mí, no me malinterpretes. Pero...” levantó los brazos, al hacer un sonido frustrado. “Creo que me haya molestado verte pedirle a alguien que se case contigo. Al saber qué es algo que yo nunca voy a tener.” admitió al final, la voz apenas oíble.

Hikaru estaba completamente asombrado.

No era que nunca lo hubiera pensado, porque no estaba así. Pero nunca habría creído que fuera algo que pudiera pasarle por la cabeza al menor.

Yuto siempre había sido el práctico. Allí donde Hikaru era romántico, y a veces empalagoso también, Nakajima siempre era el que le hacía ver donde estaba el límite.

“Yutti...” dijo, con mucho cuidado. “¿Crees que pensé en esa escena por si acaso? ¿Crees que nunca lo pensé?” se encogió de hombros, y luego sonrió. “Pensé de pedírtelo docenas de veces. Sé qué no podemos, pero no me importa. No es que nos sirva firmar un trozo de papel, sé ya que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.” dijo, con naturalidad. “Y si quieres, puedo pedírtelo. Puedo darte un anillo, y podemos invitar a nuestros amigos y nuestras familias, y puedo jurar frente a todo el mundo que voy a quedarme a tu lado, y no hay ley que me impida de hacerlo.” siguió, al sentirse más y más seguro. “Voy a hacer todo lo que puedo para hacerte sentir completo, Yutti. Quizás no podemos ser la clásica pareja casada que ves al supermercado al hacer la compra, pero creo que sea mejor. Esas siempre acaban divorciando.” osó hacer una sonrisita, aliviado cuando le vio hacer lo mismo.

“Me gustaría.” admitió Yuto, avergonzado, una expresión nueva por él. “Me gustaría que me lo pidieras. Me gustaría tener un anillo. Y me gustaría celebrar con las personas que queremos.” sonrió, tímido. “Supongo que soy la chica de la pareja, ahora.” bromó, mientras Hikaru le ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura, al tirarle contra de sí.

“Siempre lo fuiste. Sólo fue bueno a no dejártelo notar.” murmuró contra sus labios mientras le besaba. “Pues bien, supongo que sea así. Vamos a tener algo vagamente semejante a una boda para dejar que todo el mundo, que puede, sepa que nunca voy a dejarte ir.”

Yuto rio, al girarse y al apoyarse contra de él, la espalda contra su pecho.

“Veremos. Aún tienes que pedírmelo, y no sé si voy a decir que sí.” bromó, al levantar la cabeza y al besar a Hikaru en el cuello, y luego le miró los ojos. “Pero, Hikka.” dijo, de vuelta serio. “Cuando vas pedírmelo, hazlo de manera diferente. No quiero nada que sea bueno por Maiko-san.” rio.

Hikaru también rio y asintió.

“Te lo he dicho, tengo un montón de escenarios en mente. Dame el tiempo de elegir cuál es que me gusta más y haz sitio en el anular. Déjamelo a mí.” dijo, al besarle la frente. “Te quiero, Yutti.” murmuró contra su piel.

“Eso espero. Normalmente no hablo de matrimonio con personas que acaban de tratar de cegarme.” bromó el menor, riendo cuando el mayor le pellizcó una cadera.

“Incidente.” le hizo notar.

“Ya no puedes más, viejo. Quizás debería elegir a un modelo más joven.”

“Hazlo rápido. Pronto ya no vas a poder elegir.”

“Qué, ¿no hay divorcio después de la especie de algo vagamente semejante a una boda?” Yuto sonrió, al girarse en el abrazo del mayor, mirándole a los ojos.

“Ni en broma.” respondió Hikaru, tomándole una mano y besándola. “Para siempre es para siempre.”

Yuto normalmente se habría burlado de él, pero esta vez no pudo.

Esta vez, él también estaba culpable de extrema sensiblería; pero estaba bien así.

“Para siempre es para siempre.” repitió, y se dejó ir contra él, feliz.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ser el a tener los pies sobre la tierra. Por ahora, iba a conformarse con ser dulce de manera asquerosa con Hikaru.

Para siempre.


End file.
